Bajo Las Estrellas
by BlackSky83
Summary: Otra noche en El Viajero del Alba, contando historias de aventuras pasadas entre risas y bebidas, les permite ver a la tripulación una pizca de lo que fue la Era Dorada de Narnia. /GEN, SIN ROMANCE.


**Hello 0-0**

 **Al parecer mi promesa del año va a ser meterme en cuanto fandom me encuentre 0-0.**

 **Primera historia en este Fandom, ¡Así que espero que les guste!**

 **Nos leemos al final.**

 **PD: La imagen no es mía. Los derechos va a quien sea que la hizo.**

* * *

Había caído la noche, y las lamparas brillando en el Viajero del Alba parecían ser el único indicio de civilización por kilómetros. Los marineros, junto con los visitantes del otro mundo, reían por lo bajo, contando historias de aventuras pasadas. Las estrellas, lejanas y brillantes como solo en Narnia podían ser, parecían acercarse un poco para escuchar las incontables anécdotas, pues aquellos astros en el espacio siempre habían sido conocidos por su curiosidad, tan infinita como el cielo en el que reposaban. A su alrededor, el mar permanecía en silencio.

Caspian se recostó contra el masto principal, una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba a sus súbditos. Tomo de la bebida que tenía en la mano, un privilegio que raramente se permitía en sus viajes.

\- Fue una honorable batalla. – Finalizó Reepicheep, posando con su espada hacía el cielo. Hubo aplausos y risas, mientras el pequeño ratón hacía ligeras reverencias.

Travos, el único minotauro de la tripulación, dio un paso adelante, seguramente para iniciar su propio relato. Abrió la boca, listo para comenzar, cuando una mirada contemplativa paso por sus ojos. Giro su enorme cabeza a un lado del barco, donde, un poco alejados del grupo, Edmund y Lucy escuchaban con atención. Caspian apenas podía ver sus expresiones, aunque, aun de lejos, le pareció ver sonrisas tristes en ambos rostros.

\- Sus majestades. ¿Nos harían el honor de contarnos una historia de la edad dorada? – Preguntó el minotauro, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Caspian, al igual que todos los marinos, clavo los ojos en el par de monarcas, quienes habían permanecido en silencio toda la noche.

La Valiente y el Justo compartieron una mirada con demasiado peso para sus jóvenes cuerpos. Una conversación a la que solo ellos fueron privados paso en cuestión de segundos por los ojos de los adolescentes. Finalmente, Edmund inclino la cabeza y Lucy sonrió, parándose en la punta de sus pies para besar la mejilla de su hermano antes de dirigirse al centro del circulo que los Narnianos habían formado.

\- En nuestro segundo año de regencia, cuando aún estábamos conociendo los limites de nuestro reino, fuimos a una de las bellísimas danzas tradicionales de los Faunos…- Lucy había empezado a relatar, su rostro brillando de alegría. Apenas parecía estar entrando en la historia, por lo que el movimiento y sonido inquieto de Nausus, uno de los Faunos en el barco, fue suficiente para interrumpirla.

Lucy giró la cabeza, dándole una mirada cálida y preocupada. El fauno sonrío, pero, al ver que eso no sería suficiente para apartar la atención de la valiente, pregunto en un susurro casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Qué danza tradicional? – El rostro de Lucy cayó y, a Caspian le pareció, sus ojos brillaron más de los normal.

Sintió el ya familiar nudo de la culpa en el pecho. Durante mil trecientos años, los Narnianos habían sido cazados como animales, por supuesto que las tradiciones de su gente se perderían en la historia. Hubo un solemne silencio en el barco, algo que nadie parecía querer romper. Caspian busco en su cerebro palabras para terminar con la tensión, pero nada era suficiente para la tragedia de la que eran ignorantes hasta el momento.

\- ¿Me permitirías esta danza, hermana mía? – Edmund, de alguna forma, se había movido hasta el centro del círculo, donde Lucy todavía no se había inmutado. La pequeña movió sus ojos a su hermano, quien estaba inclinado ligeramente, su mano extendida en una invitación. La sonrisa del Justo era cariñosa, con aquella tristeza todavía manteniéndose en la punta. Lucy, aun sin decir palabra, asintió, estirando su falda e inclinándose en su propia cortesía antes de agarrar la mano de su hermano.

Durante años, los tripulantes del barco hablarían de aquel momento entre susurros reverentes, ninguno entendiendo muy bien lo que habían visto.

Caspian, desde su lugar, vio como los hermanos empezaban con una lenta danza cuya melodía solo ellos parecían escuchar. Gradualmente, sus pies se movieron más rápido y sus risas empezaban a resonar en la noche.

Caspian, por unos momentos, fue transportado a un hermoso bosque, con cientos de Faunos y Faunas bailando una antigua canción. Los arboles reían, rodeando a todos los bailarines. Frente a él ya no se encontraban dos monarcas atrapados en el cuerpo de niños. No. Dos adultos, el hombre con el cuerpo de un guerrero y la mujer hermosa y radiante, seguían el compas del bosque como si ese fuese su hogar, como si estuviesen conectados al cielo y la tierra. Como si el mundo fuese de ellos, y ellos del mundo.

La visión se fue desvaneciendo, pero aun podía ver a la reina y el rey bailando con alegría. Se separaron por unos momentos, cada unos yendo a buscar otras parejas. Nausus, quien había estado mirándolos a ambos con admiración, trastabillo un poco cuando Lucy agarro su mano. Aun así, no tardo en seguir el baile, pues, aunque su cuerpo no lo sabía, su sangre lo recordaba.

Pronto, cada marinero había sido arrastrado al baile, las risas y virotes reemplazando la música que en tiempos pasados los hubiera rodeado. Incluso Caspian se vio incluido en los saltos y giros, con las carcajadas saliendo con libertad por su garganta.

Bailaron y bailaron bajo la luz de la luna, con las estrellas como sus testigos, hasta que el aceite en las lamparas se acabó, dejándolos solo con el brillo del cielo.

Lentamente, todos se fueron deteniendo, agotados pero alegres, hasta que solo Lucy y Edmund quedaron en la improvisada pista.

Siguieron bailando hasta que solo el chocar de las olas contra el barco se podía oír. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, permanecieron en silencio, sus manos todavía juntas, sus frentes presionados uno contra la otra. A Caspian le pareció ver dos brillantes coronas plateadas sobre sus cabezas, con algo antiguo, salvaje, refinado y precioso abrazando a las dos figuras.

A lo lejos, pudo escuchar el rugir de un león.

* * *

 **e.e Hace mucho tenía esta historia en la cabeza, pero no estaba muy segura de como escribirla. Amo la saga de Narnia (Tanto libros como películas) así que probablemente escribiré otra cosa en un futuro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
